Seduction Of The Vampire
by spawn-of-stan
Summary: Hermione and Ginny meet a strange man. What will happen? CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP! AFTER WAY TOO LONG!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley squinted through the dark of the night, searching for her friend, Hermione Granger. "Aha!" she exclaimed, spotting the dyed black hair of her friend. "'Mione!"

"Ginny! Hi, I was waiting for you! Ready?" Hermione beamed, excited to get to the party.

"When am I not ready for a huge party like this?" Ginny laughed.

"Never!" They laughed and walked off, arms linked. "I can't wait! Ron said he had something important to ask me!"

"Could he want to ask-?"

"Oh, I hope so! What do you think of this? Mrs. Hermione Weasley?"

"Lovely!" They turned a corner and walked right into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I wasn't watching where I walked!" Hermione looked up at the man's face and gasped.

His skin was pale, almost white, his lips a deep red and his hair was blond. The thing that was most surprising about him, though, were his eyes. They were cold gray, like metal, yet they held warmth, like fire, that burned deep inside of them and made you shudder.

"No, my apologies. It was my fault, for being so absorbed in my thoughts," he smiled, "I wish to make it up to you girls. May I take you for a drink?" Enthralled by his frightening yet handsome appearance, they accepted, forgetting the party completely.

"I must say," he said in his gentlemanly way, "You two seem very dressed up. Was there a party you were going to?"

"Well, yes but it's fine," Ginny said, "It goes on until about one in the morning."

"In that case, I won't keep you too long. I should think you would like to stay there as long as you can."

"Oh, don't worry about time. If we miss the party, there will undoubtedly be more." Ginny waved away his statement.

"And besides," Hermione interrupted, "I would like to get to know you." The man smirked and led them on to a large building.

"Here we are. My apologies if you were expecting a bar, I don't know of any that provide the drinks I tend to drink."

Hermione and Ginny began to feel slight unease at this turn but they kept it to themselves. They allowed themselves to be led up the stairs and into a quiet and well-kept apartment with few personal odds and ends. Their host walked to a cabinet and removed a bottle of a rare sherry and three glasses.

"Are you of age? I have some sodas in the kitchen should you be too young…" The girls assured him they were of legal age, and the three of them sat down on the velvet couch and chatted while they sipped at drinks. Ginny and Hermione were soon drunk, although Hermione was able to keep most of her wits about her, still aware she was in a stranger's apartment.

"You never told us your name." Ginny remarked, eyes slightly unfocused.

"And you yours. All the same, my name is Draco."

"Hum, well my name is Hermione and my friend's is Ginny." Ginny smiled and raised her glass, politely.

The night wore on. Around midnight, Hermione left for a restroom break. When she returned, she found Ginny reclining, eyes closed, on the couch while Draco sat looking pensive on the recliner. He looked up when she entered and smiled.

"Ginny seems to have dozed off."

"She does that after a few drinks."

"I do not mind. I had hoped to get some alone time with you," Upon seeing the distressed and slightly disgusted look un her face, Draco recoiled and quickly said, "What I meant by that was that you seemed an interesting individual and, if I may, I would love to get to know you. Join me?" he asked, gesturing to a loveseat near the window.

"My pleasure." Hermione blushed quietly and sat next to him. They sat for a while in silence and just looked at each other.

"Your hair," Draco said finally, "is what first caught my eye. Is it your natural hair color?"

"I wish. I always dye it and say I'm going to get it chopped off. I never do."

"Well, I'm glad. It's beautiful and long. That is rare these days with all the outrageous fashions." Hermione smiled and so did Draco.

"What caught my eye about you were your eyes. They're lovely."

"Thank you. I'm always told they're either strange or frightening. This is the first I've heard of them being beautiful. You're eyes are wonderful, too.'

"Mine? They're really not all that great. Only a generic brown. I keep saying I'm going to get some of those color changing-" Draco cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. When they pulled apart, Hermione let out a gasp.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You're just so-" Now, it was Hermione's turn to cut him off, though this time, she merely pressed her finger to his lips.

"Don't me apologetic until you know you have something to be sorry about," and they locked lips and kissed until they realized the party was going to be over soon.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you so long, would you like a ride to the party?

"Sure, I'll go wake Ginny." Once Ginny was awake, Draco asked the both of them to return the following evening.

"I wouldn't mind, how about you Ginny?"

"It sounds fun! Next time, I don't want to fall asleep though!"

"We shall see. Now, where is this party located?"s


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I don't even know if anyone has read the first chapter but I want to keep going so I don't get to a certain point and stop. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, 'Mione, what'd you and Draco do while I was asleep?" asked Ginny, after Draco had driven off.

"Oh, not too much…we chatted about this and that. You didn't really miss much," Hermione's answer was vague and gave Ginny the distinct feeling she was leaving something out, a BIG something.

"'Mione!"

"Ron! Hi! Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it! They decided to make the party go on until three, so we've still got a while. Want a beer?" asked Ron, holding out a can.

"Oh, no thanks. I don't mean to be impatient, but you said you had something to ask me?" Hermione blushed, remembering her excitement from earlier that evening,

"Oh, right," Ron cleared his throat and began, "Hermione, will you…" Ron's voice broke.

"Yes?"

"Will you have sex with me?"

"What? Ronald! You know I don't want to do that until I'm married! If I didn't know any better I'd say you just wanted to have sex with me so you could dump me later!" said Hermione, rather flustered.

"She's got you there, mate!" exclaimed Harry Potter, Ron's friend, who was rather drunk at the moment.

"Ron! I'm just- you are such a…a…" Hermione gave a small shriek of frustration and stalked off.

"Harry! What'd you go and say that for?" Ron rounded on Harry, his face flushed with rage.

"What? It's the truth." Harry smiled drunkenly. Ron nodded, shrugged and toddled over to the bar with Harry.

---------------------------------LATER----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione? Are you home? I know you're there!"

"Go away," yelled Hermione. Ginny sighed and let herself in. "Drat." muttered Hermione.

"Come on, get dressed we're going to Draco's house again tonight."

"I can't I'm never getting up again."

"Oh, you know you didn't love Ron all that much! I mean he was rude, obnoxious…"

"Not to mention lazy," Hermione laughed, "Ok, just give me a minute to get ready." Ginny smiled, and went back to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I have one review to answer…I'd like more though…

**Triquetraperson:** They don't know Draco, because they didn't go to Hogwarts. This is one of those stories where they live on their own but they don't know magic. Savvy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, 'Mione, I don't think he's home. It's getting dark," Ginny and Hermione were waiting outside the door of Draco's apartment.

"Well, he's expecting us! Where would he be? Did he expect us sooner than this?"

"Probably." Hermione knocked on the door for the hundredth time.

"Coming!" The door opened to reveal Draco, his hair was sopping wet.

"Hi!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hello. I'm sorry. I would have been to the door sooner, but I was in the shower."

"No, we're sorry. We should have called ahead and told you we were on our way." Ginny apologized.

"No, it was my fault for not telling you what time I expected you. Come in come in. I assume you haven't eaten yet?" He ushered them to his dining room where there was a table set with warm food.

"Oh, it's lovely! But we can't possibly accept this!" Hermione gushed.

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we?" Draco had a slightly sad look about him.

"I trust you! It's just I feel bad about taking this and not giving anything back!" she muttered.

"It's perfectly alright!"

"Oh, 'Mione! Trust you to be the one to refuse!" Ginny and Draco laughed.

"Oh, alright."

"Wonderful! Bon appetite!" Draco smiled triumphantly and they all sat and began to eat.

----------------------------------------After Dinner----------------------------------------------------  
"That was delicious! Did you cook it yourself, Draco?" asked Ginny, settling back in her chair.

"Yes, although cooking isn't a skill I'm too proud of."

"And why not? You're fantastic at it! If you wanted to become a chef, I bet you could!" Hermione blanched; amazed he didn't want to cook.

"Well, for one thing, there's the cleaning up. I despise having to clean."

"And yet your apartment is spotless," Ginny interrupted.

"Yes, but the real reason is I find cooking excruciatingly boring."

"Really?"

"Yes. Shall we move to the living room?"

------------------------------------------------In The Living Room----------------------------------

"So, what do you do for a living, Draco?" Ginny said.

"Well, I am a photographer. I take pictures for a gothic magazine."

"Really? Is it fun?" Hermione took a sip of her wine.

"Yes, the fashions are incredible! Would you like to see some pictures?"

"Would we ever!" Ginny exclaimed exchanging excited glances with Hermione. Draco got up and walked over to a chest, removing what looked like either a scrapbook or an elaborate photo album.

"This starts with some of my earlier work and progresses into the work I do now." He flipped open to a page covered by half of a two-page spread. A sixteen or seventeen year-old girl sat on a grave, wearing and elaborate black dress that was styled from the eighteenth century.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Hermione breathed.

"Mhm. I also dabble in helping the girls and boys decide what to wear in the shoot. I pick multiple outfits and take multiple pictures. Maybe I could do a private shoot for you girls." He addressed the both of them but flicked his glance towards Hermione for a brief moment. Hermione blushed and Ginny looked, confused, between the two of them.

"Oh, well it sounds fun! Ginny, what do you think?" Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly.

"I think it sounds fun, too."

"Great! What would you say to doing that tonight?" The girls didn't reply. They actually didn't need to. The expressions on their faces were all the answer he needed. Rising, he said, "You girls stay here. I will gather some clothing for you."

"Oh, my gosh! This is too cool! Isn't he the greatest?" squealed Hermione.

"Yeah! Us in a gothic photo shoot? Who would have thought?" Soon Draco reentered the room with armfuls of black tulle and ribbon.

"I have two rooms where you can change. At the end, there will be a," he winked at Hermione, "special surprise." He led them down the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom.

"I'll change in here.' Ginny said, raising her hand.

"All right. Here are your outfits. I've chosen three dresses for each of you." He led Hermione to a room further down the hall. She opened the door on his bedroom. She turned to make sure this was the right room, but he had already gone.

"How do we look?" Ginny said, stepping into the room, Hermione following timidly.

Ginny wore an eighteenth century style dress that had ruffled sleeves and a ruffled collar. Hermione wore a purple and black sleeveless dress with a corset style bodice and a skirt that poofed out over two feet, layered with tulle and silken cloth.

"You both look beautiful." Draco had cameras with him and his car keys. When they gave him questioning looks, he just smiled and told them to follow him. They arrived at a cemetery only a few minutes later. After fifteen minutes of photography, they were back at his apartment and Hermione and Ginny were changing again.

This time Ginny wore a strapless black dress with a lace up bodice. The skirt was black satin with a middle thick stripe of black lace. Hermione wore a sleeveless dress again but it went down only to her knees this time and had little black bows.

After going to the cemetery and back, Ginny wore a red leather lace up corset top with a black silk skirt. Hermione wore a long sleeved black dress with poofed shoulders. The fitted bodice had a gray ruffled patch and the skirt were layers of black silk and black tulle.

Once they had finished the photography, it was well after midnight.

"Are you girls ready for the surprise?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" they exclaimed at the same moment.

"You girls can keep all of those dresses." Their jaws dropped.

"We…we couldn't…possibly…they must have been terribly expensive!" said Hermione, hesitant to be the polite one.

"Expensive? Come with me." He led them to a closet and opened the door, revealing about a hundred dresses. "I think I have plenty."

"Oh, Draco! Thank you!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I think I have an idea as to what you two were doing last night," said Ginny, smirking. Hermione went red and Draco looked at his watch.

"Oh my! It's already one thirty! I'd better get you girls home."

A/N: Well, this chapter was relatively pointless…but the pictures I found as inspiration for the dresses are amazing! First I googled gothic dresses then gothic Lolita. Sorry for the long wait!


	4. Author's Note

Hey! I might not update for a while on this story because I'm not feeling very inspired with it. Hang in there everyone! I've gotten part of the next chapter written and I know what's going to happen in it but I just can't seem to get the creativity flowing! Hope you'll still read and review! Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, I have one review from Queen of Serpents. Vampires are cool, and you're right, I have to remember the bunny! Who knows, maybe the vampires will come soon! Oh, and thanks for supporting me even though I've had writer's block.

I also have a review from IceColdShiva, woot.

"Should I turn here?"

"Yes. Wait! Right! Go Right!" The car screeched to a halt and Draco quickly did a u-turn. "That's illegal you know," Ginny teased. Draco scowled at her and Hermione laughed.

"Hey! How about we go to my house tomorrow! Draco, you've been doing everything for us so far, so you can come over!" Hermione said.

"Well…all right. Tomorrow-or rather later today- I don't know what time I can be there, so I'll give you a call before I come."

"Okay. Ginny? Can you come?"

"Hmm…I've got a late shift and I don't get off of that until six thirty or so…but I'll be there!"

"Great! I'll do the cooking so don't bring anything!"

"Here we are! I'll see you two later!"

"Bye, Draco!" Hermione and Ginny climbed out of the car and said goodbye to each other and the three of them went their separate ways.

At 7:59 that night, Hermione and Ginny were just finishing off an Italian meal, waiting for Draco to either call or show up. "Is he really going to come? The sun's going down!" Ginny was frustrated and slightly drunk.

Hermione sighed. "Be patient, Ginny, I'm sure he has an excuse. Besides, he never said when he'd come, just that he would." The phone rang and Hermione jumped up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hermione? This is Draco." Hermione beamed.

"Hey, Draco! What's up?" Ginny mimed kissing at her so she turned around, blushing.

"Oh nothing. I'm just standing outside of the house of a very pretty girl, waiting for her." Hermione's face fell a little.

"So you won't be coming?"

"Not coming?" Draco sounded bewildered. "Is my flirting so bad that you didn't realize I was talking about you?"

"I so knew that. I was testing you…" Draco laughed. "Come on in."

"'Bye." Over the line, Hermione could hear a door open and at the same time, she heard her front door open. She hung up the phone and picked up her drink. Ginny wandered in from the living room.

"Did the front door just open?"

"No, Ginny, that was just the wind." Draco walked into the room, smiling genially. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when he turned his attention on her.

"Hey Draco! We were beginning to think you weren't coming!"

"Why would I skip out on two such lovely ladies?" Draco pretended to be astonished that anyone would even think about it.

The trio sat in Hermione's living room, sipping wine until well into the night. Eventually, the expected topic came up: what exactly was between Hermione and Draco.

"So, last night-this morning's kiss, was that excitement at receiving three gorgeous dresses or was it something more?" Hermione turned crimson and Draco became intent on studying his wine. "Come on, you can't expect me to not wonder!"

"Oh all right. Draco, you tell her." Draco looked up, eyes wide.

"Well, that first night, we were talking and you fell asleep. Hermione and I chatted and one thing led to another…then…Bam!" Hermione playfully punched his shoulder.

"You make it sound like we had sex! All we did was kiss." Draco shrugged.

"I am a dramatic person. I like to make what I say sound…bigger that what it was, for lack of a better expression."

"That still doesn't answer my question. I was able to figure it out this far on my own. But what are you two? Dating? Friends with benefits? Sluts? What?"

"Well…Draco, what are we?" Draco turned to her, his eyes smoldering.

"What do you want us to be?" Hermione blushed crimson.

"W-well, I…I just ended a relationship…I'm not sure if I'm ready yet…" Draco's face fell but instantly jumped into a look of faintly reluctant agreement.

"Of course, I will wait." A twinkle entered his eye. "In face, Hermione you are the one and only one for me!" he launched into an obviously joking declaration of his undying love.

"Excuse me, I need some more wine." She left Draco sitting on the couch and Ginny beginning to look slightly sleepy in the armchair. She walked out into the kitchen before realizing that she'd left the bottle in the living room. She walked back into the room to find Draco leaning over Ginny, his mouth on her neck. He seemed to be sucking on it and Ginny's eyes were closed. Hermione gasped and dropped her glass. Draco whirled around and Hermione caught his eye in time to see his eyes go from purple red to his usual blue gray. She looked from him to Ginny, who appeared to be asleep.

"What are you doing?" she asked, outraged. "Was this whole night a performance? Please, tell me."

"Hermione, I can explain!"

"Please, do."

"I…I'm a terrible person and I've done something horrible. I regret it comp-"

"What exactly did you do?"

"I…I…" Before he could tell her, Ginny woke up and Hermione's eyes flicked to her. When she looked back, Draco was gone.


End file.
